Mer de Glace
by Shinamaryllis
Summary: OS-Concours. Les NEWS sont en vacances d'été à Chamonix... pourquoi la montagne ! Pairing surprise.


**Note : **Voilà mon OS pour le concours de fic du FCFJ ! Le personnage imposé était Shige et il fallait placer les mots ballon, plage, glace et vagues. Voilà ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Mer de Glace<strong>

-Pi ?

-Oui ?

-Tu m'expliques ce qu'on fout ici ?

Ryo le regardait avec un regard colérique, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés, tandis que Koyama continuait de conduire le fourgon de séjour qu'ils avaient loué.

-Bah on est en vacances, et vous m'avez complètement abandonné à la tâche de choisir le lieu de destination...

-D'accord. Mais POURQUOI on est à la MONTAGNE alors que c'est L'ÉTÉ ?

-Parce que j'ai décidé, c'est tout.

Contrarié, l'aîné se tourna vers la vitre et fusilla du regard les monts enneigés qui se dressaient devant eux. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec son leader ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas préféré la plage, le soleil, le sable, la mer et les vagues ? Il savait bien que les montagnes étaient fourbes. Comme ça, elles paraissaient tranquilles et tout mais en fait... ha ha ha, attention hein. Les coups de soleil alors que le vent vous gèle sur place, toujours trop chaud ou trop froid, des bourrasques à plusieurs centaines de kilomètre/heure, les bouquetins agressifs, les dénivelés de fou... Pour Nishikido, la montagne, c'était l'hiver, pour le ski et la neige. Mais pas en été !

-Bon, et on va rester où pendant une semaine ?

-Keii-chan, c'est quoi le nom de la ville déjà ?

-Chamonix.

-Eh ? fit le Kanjani.

-Prononce « Shamoni ».

-Et le « x », il s'est barré où ?

-La plupart des gens ne le disent pas.

-Le français, c'est vraiment une langue de merde.

-Mais non mais non. C'est une belle langue.

Grommelant une vague réponse, Ryo se fit silencieux, laissant son pauvre leader dans la contemplation du paysage qui s'offrait à eux. De là où ils étaient, ils voyaient les pointes neigeuses et la vallée verdoyante, le tout sous un magnifique ciel bleu. Dans le fourgon, au premier rang se trouvaient Keiichiro et Yamapi, au deuxième Ryo et Shige, et enfin Tegoshi et Massu au dernier rang. Notons cependant que les trois derniers sont encore profondément endormis, suite au décalage horaire et à la fatigue du voyage, laissant ainsi les aînés libres de discussion.

-Pi ?

-Quoi ?

-Et on va faire quoi pendant une semaine ?

-Profiter des activités que nous propose la ville.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-De la randonnée.

-EEEEEEEEH ? Tu te fous de moi ? On est des Johnny's et on va devoir marcher ?

-L'un n'exclut pas l'autre. Et réjouis-toi, tu vas quand même revenir tout bronzé.

-Ouais, avec un monstrueux bronzage agricole... Je veux pas avoir la marque du t-shirt...

-Bah mets une polaire, ça se verra pas.

-Méchant Pi-chan. J'ai pas mérité de ressembler à un vulgaire paysan...

-Allez, fais pas ta mauvaise tête. On va voir de beaux paysages, et c'est la première fois qu'on vient en France tous les six.

-Youhou... Trop fun...

A ces mots, son cadet éclata de rire et se retourna pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux, sous le regard boudeur de Ryo.

-Mais si, ne t'inquiète pas. Et ils ont aussi un complexe de loisir avec un parcours de luge d'été. Apparemment, si on prends des pass pour toutes les remontées mécaniques de la vallée, on a des tours offerts.

-Sérieux ? Wouhou ! Trop bien !

-Tsss... T'es un vrai gosse en fait.

-Oh, je te permets pas, leader indigne.

-Eh ? Mais j'ai rien fait !

-Si, tu nous prive de plage avec tes montagnes pourries !

-Mais c'est bien le Mont Blanc ! Y a plein de Japonais qui viennent ici !

-Ranafout'. Je veux pas me faire empaler par un bouquetin, moi.

-Mais tu te ferais bien empaler par Tego-chan, pas vrai ? murmura Tomohisa avec un sourire mutin.

-Eeeeeh ? Comment t'es au courant de ça, toi ?

-Ha ha, secret~

-Nan mais t'as pas le droit ! Piiii !

Le cri du Kanjani eut pour effet de réveiller les trois plus jeunes du groupe qui ouvrirent difficilement les yeux en s'étirant doucement, encore dans les vapes.

-Qu'est s'qui s'passe ? demanda Shige avant de bâiller.

-Rien ! s'empressa-t-il de s'écrier, les joues s'empourprant lentement.

-Encore les petits secrets de Pi-chan et Ryo-tan ? sourit le plus jeune en s'avançant pour que son visage apparaisse entre deux appuis-têtes.

-Ouais...

-Pourquoi tu n'en profiterais pas pour te déclarer ? chuchota encore le leader à son meilleur ami.

-Nan mais ça va pas ? Y a aucune chance pour que ça marche !

-Calme-toi... Tu devrais essayer au moins...

-Hum... Alors tu le fais aussi.

-Eh ?

-Tu te déclares à celui que tu aimes.

Les joues de Yamashita prirent immédiatement une teinte proche du rouge sang, et il détourna les yeux, le cœur battant la chamade.

-C'est impossible... Je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas...

-T'as essayé ?

-Nan mais... il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas... Il rit avec vous tous sauf moi. Dès que je suis dans la même pièce que lui, il s'échappe... Ça ne marchera pas, je le sais.

-Ecoute, on va faire comme ça. On profite tous les deux de ces vacances pour nous déclarer, et le gagnant choisira les activités des derniers jours.

-Si tu veux...

Alors que le leader se retournait pour faire face à la route, la fourgonnette s'immobilisa et le conducteur coupa le contact.

-On est arrivé !

-Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt ! lança Nishikido en se détachant.

Il s'occupèrent alors de sortir leurs sacs du coffre pour les monter dans les chambres désignées, comme d'habitude, selon le plan RyoPi-KoyaShige-Tegomass. Ce fut lorsque le plus jeune entra dans la grande chambre au premier étage, que son cothurne remarqua l'étrange épaisseur de ses bagages.

-Euh... Tesshi ? T'as mit quoi dans tes sacs pour que ça prenne autant de place ?

-Bah tu sais bien. Je ne pars jamais sans ma guitare et mon ballon.

-La guitare, je savais, mais le ballon...

-Il paraît que les Français aiment beaucoup le foot, c'est pour ça que je l'ai pris.

-Tu comptes jouer contre eux ? Alors qu'on ne reste qu'une semaine ?

-Si on a le temps, je dis pas non.

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de l'aîné qui le regarda depuis son lit galérer avec ses bagages.

-T'auras la place de le stocker au moins ?

-Je trouverai. Y a toujours de la place pour un ballon collector de la Coupe du Monde.

-J'y crois pas ! Et t'as pas peur de l'abîmer ?

-Si je ne l'utilise pas, ça ne sert à rien de l'avoir.

-Pas faux...

Dans la chambre voisine, Shige avait prit d'assaut le lit proche de la fenêtre et, immobile devant celle-ci, il observait silencieusement le paysage : la vallée verdoyante où se trouvait la ville, les pics rocheux et enneigés, les pins à flancs de montagne, quelques ruisseaux qui glissaient des glaciers, et d'ailleurs une grande masse blanche un peu plus loin.

-Keii-chan ?

-Ah t'as pris le lit près de la fenêtre ! Je le voulais !

-On pourra échanger pendant le séjour si tu veux.

-Oh, merci, sourit l'aîné en posant ses affaires à côté du deuxième. Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

-Oui. Toi qui t'es renseigné sur la région, c'est quoi ce gros truc blanc ? demanda Shige en désignant ce qu'il venait de voir.

Koyama s'approcha de son meilleur ami et regarda avec attention.

-Un glacier. On l'appelle la Mer de Glace parce qu'il y a un motif de vagues sur le dessus.

-Oh, c'est cool.

-Il avance vers la vallée de 90 mètres par an tout en fondant. Ah, d'ailleurs, il y a une grotte creusée à l'intérieur, on ira la voir demain après la rando.

-Ça doit être impressionnant, il me tarde de voir tout ça.

-Tu es bien le seul à qui ça plait de venir ici... fit Keiichiro en revenant vers son lit.

-C'est surtout parce que je vais pouvoir faire plein de super belles photos. Et puis c'est vrai que j'aime bien la montagne. Et ça change aussi, on va à la plage tous les ans.

-C'est vrai.

Le lendemain, après avoir passé toute la soirée de la veille à ranger les bagages dans le chalet qu'ils avaient loué, puis acheté lesdits pass qui leur permettaient une totale liberté sur les remontées mécaniques de la vallée, les six chanteurs se retrouvèrent dans le hall de la bâtisse, prêts à partir pour leur première journée de randonnée. Ils avaient pris soin de louer tout le matériel requis : chaussures, chaussettes adaptées, sacs à dos, polaires, vêtements étudiés pour la marche, et bâtons. D'ailleurs, Ryo avait longtemps râlé sur l'utilité de ceux-ci.

-Mais ils vont me gêner ! Je saurai pas quoi en faire !

-Fous-les dans ton sac et ferme-la.

-Pi, t'es de mauvaise humeur ?

-Nan, c'est parce que tu me gonfles depuis hier à râler sur tout. Je suis humain aussi, merde.

-T'avais qu'à pas choisir la montagne.

-Ryo, ta gueule.

Après avoir une dernière fois vérifié qu'ils avaient aussi pris de quoi pique-niquer, ils quittèrent le chalet et se dirigèrent vers le téléphérique de l'Aiguille du Midi, qui surplombait une partie de la ville, le sommet au milieu des rares traînées blanches traversant le grand ciel bleu. Là, ils embarquèrent sans problème dans la cabine portant le numéro 17, et se plurent à écouter les autres groupes de Japonais débattre sur l'utilité de la numérotation, puisque de toute façon, ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre les Français qui -Ryo en était sûr- se payaient leur tête en répétant à voix basse « sushiiiii ». Le voyage dans les hauteurs ne dura qu'une petite dizaine de minutes, serrés les uns contre les autres, au grand plaisir du Kanjani qui se retrouvait collé à Tegoshi, et du leader à son amoureux secret, laissant les deux derniers s'extasier sur le moindre détail. « Oh ! Regarde, on voit de la neige ! » « Ouah on monte vite ! » « On frôle les arbres, trop fort ! »...

Une fois sur le balcon, petite esplanade aménagée pour la station du téléphérique, ils quittèrent la cabine et prirent un petit chemin qui descendait au milieu de grandes pierres ovales, en file indienne, la marche ouverte par Tomohisa, et fermée par Yuya, préférant allonger le pas au début pour ne pas être embêtés par les hordes de touristes nippons et espagnols qui gâchaient la tranquillité du paysage. Le sentier, de terre battue par les passages, était flanqué d'un côté par la montagne qui culminait à plus de 3800 mètres, et de l'autre par la vallée, plus de mille mètres plus bas, le tout enjolivé par la pelouse grasse, les nuées de fleurs blanches, jaunes, et roses, les pins en contre-bas, et quelques pierres et sources. Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant une bonne heure avant de décider de s'arrêter pour manger, et ils s'installèrent tous sur une grande pierre plate située légèrement en amont du chemin, leur offrant de ce fait une merveilleuse vue sur la vallée.

Machinalement, Ryo s'assit à côté de son meilleur ami, mais calcula aussi pour être proche de Tegoshi, qui riait aux éclats avec son comparse de Tegomass en sortant les onigiris qu'ils avaient préparé la veille, alors que le leader soupirait de voir celui qu'il aimait s'installer le plus loin possible de lui, lui tournant le dos, les jambes dans le vide, à côté de son meilleur ami. Pourquoi la situation ne pouvait-elle pas être simple ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit tombé amoureux de la seule personne qui ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture ? Et pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi inaccessible ? Jetant un coup d'oeil à Ryo, il vit que celui-ci ne quittait plus du regard le plus jeune, ses yeux glissant avec délice sur sa silhouette fine, sur sa nuque, caressant ses bras dénudés, appréciant la texture soyeuse de sa peau. Malade de ne pas pouvoir faire la même chose, il saisit son bras pour détourner son attention de Tegoshi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je me sens seul quand tu le regardes comme ça, lui souffla le cadet.

-Bah t'as qu'à regarder ton chéri.

-Il est trop loin.

-Sérieux, Pi... soupira-t-il. Faut vraiment que tu lui parles.

-Mais je veux pas... j'ai peur d'être rejeté.

-Si tu n'essaies pas, tu ne sauras pas.

Ce fut au tour de Yamashita de soupirer avant de mordre rageusement dans sa boule de riz, les yeux fixés sur le dos de celui qu'il convoitait. Il savait bien que son meilleur ami avait raison, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter cette réponse. D'ailleurs, quelle pouvait-elle être ? Soit un non parce qu'il le dégoûtait, qu'il ne l'aimait pas, parce qu'il en avait peur ou autre. Soit non parce qu'il aimait déjà quelqu'un. Mais pas oui. Il ne l'aurait jamais.

-Qui a la soupe miso ?

-Dans le sac de Tego-chan, répondit-il d'une voix morte.

Voilà, c'était les seuls contacts qu'il pouvait avoir avec lui. Juste pour poser ce genre de question. Et rien d'autre. Il le regarda néanmoins se lever, se diriger vers le plus jeune, farfouiller dans le sac à dos, avant de sortir le thermos, et de verser une partie du contenu dans un gobelet en plastique. Il rangea la bouteille d'aluminium, revint à sa place, et sirota sa boisson, sans un autre mot, sans un regard, sans un sourire. Désespéré, il tourna les yeux vers le paysage et préféra se plaire à s'imaginer planer dans cet immense espace coloré plutôt que de se morfondre dans ses sentiments non partagés.

Une fois le repas terminé, ils rangèrent leurs affaires et se remirent en marche, Yuya insistant pour passer devant. Dans sa folle insouciance, il s'amusa à grimper sur des rochers, à marcher à toute vitesse, avant de les attendre, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, assit sur un tronçon d'arbre, le regard dérivant dans les grands espaces qui s'offraient à eux. Lorsque le reste du groupe arrivait à son niveau, il se redressait en souriant, et repartait aussitôt, disparaissant dans les lacets du chemin qu'ils suivaient vers la Mer de Glace, amusant ses amis. Au bout d'un bon kilomètre, le reste du groupe parvint à une bifurcation indiquée par des panonceaux. Les deux chemins amenaient à la même destination, avec le même temps de marche, sauf que le premier montait dans les hauteurs, et le deuxième restait sur un trajet plus ou moins horizontal. Et pas de Tegoshi. Dissimulant avec difficulté la panique qui s'insinuait en lui, Ryo dégaina son téléphone portable et tenta de l'appeler, une première fois, une deuxième, une troisième, et toujours rien.

-Merde, on fait quoi ? demanda l'aîné.

-Il répond pas ? fit de même Shige.

-Non, son portable doit être en silencieux.

-Si on savait par où il est passé, ajouta Massu, on pourrait le suivre, mais là...

-Le plus grave serait qu'il nous attende sur un chemin et qu'on ait prit le deuxième.

-Pi-chan, tu as une idée ? questionna Keiichiro.

-Ben... on pourrait se séparer ?

Le silence. Sauf les sifflements du vent dans les pics rocheux, les hélicoptères qui passent, les touristes qui les dépassent. Un groupe d'Espagnols bruyants. Une nuée de mainates, quelques papillons, et toujours aucune réponse.

-Ouais, je savais que c'était con.

-Non non, au contraire, fit Ryo. Je passe par en haut, qui me suit ?

-Euh...

-Ben...

-Vous battez pas surtout.

-Je veux bien aller avec toi alors, proposa Masuda en se mettant de son côté.

-Keii-chan, tu viens aussi ? Et Shige avec Pi ?

Le deuxième plus jeune du groupe releva vers son aîné un regard paniqué, que le Kanjani ignora avec brio en arrangeant son sac, les yeux fixés sur le sentier qui grimpait, au-dessus d'eux, dans une trouée verdoyante, puis partit, Massu et Koyama derrière lui. Le leader se tourna alors vers le jeune photographe et tenta un sourire, un peu forcé néanmoins, tout en se dirigeant vers le chemin qu'ils devaient suivre.

-On y va ? Il faut le retrouver le plus vite possible, imagine qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose...

-Ouais.

Et plus rien. Tomohisa, en soupirant, le laissa passer devant lui, le suivant donc dans les entrelacs du sentier au milieux des pins et mélèzes, sur un chemin de moins d'un mètre de largeur, flanqué d'un côté par la falaise, et de l'autre par le vide, donnant aux deux marcheurs des paysages vertigineux que Keiichiro aurait particulièrement détesté s'il était passé par là. Après une bonne demi-heure de marche, dans un silence de plomb seulement perturbé par le martèlement sourd des épaisses chaussures de randonnée sur les rochers, le cadet demanda d'une voix morne une court arrêt afin de prendre en photo le panorama qui s'étendait devant eux, et le leader en profita pour se désaltérer, sortant de son sac une bouteille d'eau. Shige arrangea son appareil, fit ses réglages, visant les sommets enneigés de l'autre côté de la vallée, en gardant l'immensité qui l'en séparait et le scintillement des fenêtres de la ville loin en contre-bas. Alors qu'il déclenchait, un faible craquement retentit et, soudain, le sentier s'affaissa.

-SHIGEEEEE !

Laissant tomber sa bouteille d'eau sur le sol, l'aîné s'accrocha à l'arbre près de lui tout en passant son bras autour de son cadet alors qu'il glissait dans le vide rocailleux, le chemin tombant en blocs aiguisés qui allèrent dévaler la pente dans un grand concert de grondements et de craquements qu'ils suivirent avec des yeux effarés. Tomohisa les retenait tous les deux le plus fermement possible, Shigeaki, le souffle court et le cœur battant à tout rompre, son appareil dans la main gauche et la droite enserrant le bras qui le soutenait. Soulagé de l'avoir sauvé d'une mort certaine, le leader les remonta, bien heureux d'être assez musclé pour cela, et laissa le plus jeune s'assoir sur une petite corniche au-dessus d'eux, pour qu'il puisse retrouver ses esprits et se calmer. Celui-ci obéit sans broncher, laissant son appareil photo entre les mains de son aîné et se prit la tête dans les siennes, encore choqué de la chute qu'il aurait pu faire si Yamashita n'avait pas été là.

-Merci... souffla-t-il après quelques minutes, toujours dans la même position.

-Ne me remercie pas, j'ai eu vraiment peur, tu sais.

-Désolé... Je... j'essayais d'oublier ta présence et à cause de ça...

-Je sais que tu ne me portes pas vraiment dans ton cœur, Shige, mais tu sais, tu restes quelqu'un d'important pour moi alors... Jamais je ne regretterais ce que je viens de faire.

Le plus jeune releva les yeux, une larme d'une panique passée glissant sur sa joue, et serra ses mains tremblantes sur ses genoux.

-Comment ça, je ne te porte pas dans mon cœur ?

-Ben... Tu ne rigoles jamais avec moi, tu ne me souris pas... Tu me fuis... Tout ça, c'est quoi alors ?

-Ah, ça... fit-il en baissant les yeux, ses joues se colorant légèrement. Ben...

-Dis-le moi. Tu as une dette envers moi, non ? sourit l'aîné en s'asseyant à côté de lui, l'appareil toujours entre les mains.

-En fait... c'était pour éviter que tu comprennes que... que je t'aime. Mais euh... c'est pas en tant qu'ami ou que frère... je t'aime vraiment, d'amour.

Un silence lui répondit, et il finit par se demander si Tomohisa l'avait bien entendu ou pas, avant de relever les yeux vers lui pour l'interroger. Là, il tomba face à un regard auquel il ne s'attendait vraiment pas, qui le fit presque sursauter. Noyées d'émotion, les pupilles sombres du leader le fixaient sans sourciller, puis, sans prévenir, l'aîné le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui avec force, vraiment trop heureux d'avoir réussi à le sauver d'une mort qui l'aurait terrassé de chagrin. Mais outre ce soulagement, il n'arrivait pas à décrire la joie qu'il ressentait en apprenant que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, et n'arriva pas à calmer son cœur qui battait contre ses côtes.

-Pi-chan ? souffla le cadet, n'ayant toujours pas eu de réponse.

-Je t'aime, Shige... Je t'aime. Je n'osais pas te le dire de peur que tu me rejettes mais...

-Attends... C'est pas une blague ? Tu... tu m'aimes vraiment ? demanda-t-il avec un incroyable espoir au fond des yeux.

En souriant, l'aîné glissa une main derrière la nuque de Shigeaki, avant de se pencher vers lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant tendrement et avec douceur, se contentant de faire jouer sa bouche contre celle, pulpeuse et voluptueuse du plus jeune, s'amusant à lécher les deux cloisons de chair avant de les appuyer avec un peu plus de force. Emporté dans un baiser dont il avait bien trop rêvé, Kato répondit en enlaçant son désormais petit ami, et attrapa entre les siennes les lèvres si chaudes et charnues de Tomohisa, les pinçant doucement, sans chercher à approfondir l'échange qui les satisfaisait déjà grandement.

Après quelques instants, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, et l'aîné rendit son appareil à Shigeaki pendant qu'il rangeait la bouteille d'eau qui avait roulé entre deux rochers. Se redressant, il lui adressa un grand sourire que le plus jeune lui rendit avec plaisir, puis saisit sa main pour l'entraîner vers leur destination, une fois sûr qu'il s'était remis de ses émotions. Le reste de la randonnée leur parut incroyablement courte, occupés qu'ils étaient de rattraper le temps perdu en racontant des anecdotes passées, riant à gorge déployée, s'arrêtant parfois pour un bref baiser, attendris par leur moitié. Ils arrivèrent après une vingtaine de minutes de marche à une légère hauteur qui leur permit d'apercevoir le chalet du Montenvers, lieu où ils devaient tous se retrouver pour aller voir la grotte de glace creusée dans le glacier.

-On arrive bientôt, fit Yamapi en se retournant légèrement vers lui.

-Avec tout ça, j'avais oublié qu'on s'était séparé pour retrouver Tego-chan...

-Lui, il va se faire engueuler à l'arrivée... Mais bon, grâce à lui, on s'est trouvé tous les deux, alors je vais être indulgent quand même.

-Gentil leader, s'esclaffa Shige.

L'aîné répondit à son rire en l'enlaçant avant de l'embrasser dans le cou, profitant d'une dernière étreinte avant de retrouver l'animation touristique des lieux fréquentés. En lui frottant le dos avec tendresse, Kato observa les alentours puis l'embrassa sur la tempe.

-Dis, Tomo-chan... pourquoi tu nous a emmené ici alors qu'on va à la plage tous les ans ?

-Parce que l'année dernière, tu as dit que tu voulais aller à la montagne pour prendre des photos et pour marcher.

-Tu t'es souvenu de ça ? Woh, tu m'impressionnes... Mais merci, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu as fait ça pour moi.

-Ne me remercie pas, ça me fait plaisir de te faire plaisir, sourit l'aîné en l'embrassant sur le nez. On y va ? Ils vont nous attendre sinon.

-Je te suis.

Après avoir parcouru le dernier kilomètre, ils arrivèrent devant l'hôtel, où ils retrouvèrent un Yuya penaud qui baissait la tête sous les réprimandes de Ryo, qui avaient eu bien trop peur en voyant le chemin par lequel ils étaient passés, imaginant les pires scénarios, pour pouvoir calmer sa colère. En voyant les deux derniers arriver, pas plus paniqués que si tout allait bien, ils se tournèrent vers eux et les regardèrent, interrogateurs, jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune ne se jette sur son leader.

-Pi-chaaaan ! Gomeeen !

-Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas au téléphone ?

-Il était en silencieux et dans mon sac alors... me fâche pas, 'teu plait.

-Bah, grâce à toi, il s'est passé quelque chose de bien, alors je ne t'en veux pas. Mais gare à toi si ça recommence, ne ?

-Il s'est passé quoi ? demanda Koyama en s'approchant d'eux.

-Bah... commença Shige. On a vu de beaux paysages, c'était sympa...

-Tu as pris des photos ?

-Quelques unes, oui.

Pendant que les deux comparses de KoyaShige discutaient, Ryo avait agrippé le bras de son meilleur ami et l'avait attiré dans un coin pour pouvoir parler plus tranquillement avec lui. Une fois certain que personne ne les avait suivi, il se tourna vers lui et le regarda sévèrement, les poings sur les hanches.

-Alors ?

-En fait, sur le chemin, Shige a voulu prendre des photos, sauf que le sentier n'a pas tenu et il a failli tomber. Je l'ai rattrapé de justesse et il m'a dit après qu'il n'avait pas été vigilent parce qu'il ne voulait pas que je découvre ses sentiments pour moi.

-Oh. Et t'as dit quoi ?

-Que je l'aimais, bien sûr ! J'allais pas laisser passer ça !

-Et tu l'as baisé contre un arbre. Vrai ?

-Faux, sourit le leader. Je suis plus sentimental que tu ne le crois, mon petit Ryo. Et je suis sûr que c'est aussi ton cas.

-Boarf, les sentiments, c'est pour les femmelettes.

-Tu vas pas me dire que tu vas continuer à faire ton ours grognon si Tego-chan accepte tes sentiments... Vrai ?

-Euh... Ouais, vrai.

Le cadet eut un éclat de rire en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, Ryo protestant pour la forme, puis revint vers le reste du groupe qui écoutait attentivement l'aîné. Celui-ci leur fit face en les voyant arriver et s'approcha d'eux, laissant sa bouteille d'eau à son meilleur ami.

-Je me suis dit que ça serait peut-être mieux d'aller marcher sur le glacier plutôt que d'aller voir la grotte. Vous en pensez quoi ?

-Pourquoi pas. Comment on descend ?

-Par là, répondit-il en désignant un sentier qui longeait le flanc de la montagne. Il y a plusieurs échelles à descendre avant d'arriver en bas. La plupart des gens qui y vont sont sécurisés, mais on peut y aller sans.

-Sûr ? Je ne voudrais pas que l'un de nous se casse une jambe...

-Si on fait attention, tout ira bien.

-Parfait, on y va alors.

Ils rangèrent donc les bouteilles et encas sortis puis suivirent Keiichiro au milieu des boutiques de souvenirs aux prix exorbitants, proposant peluches, tasses, foulards, bandanas, lunettes de soleil et autre, pour arriver au panneau montrant le sentier voulu. Là, ils définirent un ordre de passage puisqu'il serait difficile de doubler ou de croiser les marcheurs venant en sens inverse, puis repartirent, en file indienne, Ryo ouvrant la marche, suivi de Massu, Tegoshi, Koyama, Shige et enfin Yamapi. Sachant bien que le plus âgé était très facilement victime de vertige, ils avaient préféré le placer au milieu de la « cordée », pouvant ainsi l'aider si quelque chose n'allait pas, et le plus jeune juste devant lui pour éviter qu'il soit pris d'une envie de terminer le passage à toute vitesse, puisqu'il était précédé de deux personnes. Et c'est ainsi que Ryo s'engagea sur la première échelle, puis Masuda qui assura aux autres que c'était moins difficile que c'était impressionnant, ne se doutant pas que le pauvre Koyama tremblait de toute part tant il avait peur, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à son leader qui tentait de le rassurer.

-Mais pourquoi tu as proposer de le faire si tu sais que tu as le vertige ?

-Ben c'était pour vous faire plaisir... et puis je voulais me surpasser...

-C'est très bien, mais si tu restes bloqué, on fait quoi ?

-Ben euh... Je sais pas mais... je veux quand même essayer. S'il te plait.

-Allez, vas-y, soupira-t-il. Tego-chan est arrivé en bas.

Après avoir longuement soufflé pour se donner du courage, Koyama s'avança et s'installa sur l'échelle, faisant tout pour garder les yeux rivés sur la parois rocheuse entre les barreaux plutôt que sur le vide en-dessous de lui, et, après quelques minutes, il posa pied à terre. Tellement joyeux d'avoir réussi, il poussa un grand « YATTAAAA ! » en écartant les bras qui résonna plusieurs fois avant de s'estomper.

-Euh... Keii-chan ? fit Tomohisa une fois qu'il fut arriver en bas lui aussi.

-Oui ?

-Y a encore trois échelles...

-EEEEEEH ? Y en avait pas qu'une ?

-Ben non, regarde. On est encore trop haut.

-Pitié, achevez-moi...

-Les échelles s'en chargeront pour toi, railla Nishikido avec un sourire moqueur.

-Ryo, au lieu de dire des conneries, avance.

-Ouais ouais...

Il se retourna alors et suivit le sentier pour arriver à la deuxième échelle, plus longue, mais moins abrupte, et s'engagea, Masuda derrière lui, puis Tegoshi qui se plaignait de ne pas pouvoir aller plus vite. Lorsque ce fut à son tour, Keiichiro se concentra au maximum pour ne pas pleurer de peur, et passa une jambe par-dessus les barreaux pour commencer, puis leva des yeux paniqués vers son meilleur ami.

-Allez, courage. Imagine que les fans te disent « ganbatte ! ». Tu y arrives toujours en concert.

-Oui mais on n'est pas en concert là... et puis c'est vachement haut...

-Tu as bien réussi la première, non ? lui demanda Yamapi. C'est pareil pour celle-là. Je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver.

Pas très rassuré pour autant, il se mordit la lèvre et commença à descendre, lentement, le cœur battant. Autant pour la première, il voyait le chemin sous ses pieds, autant, pour celle-là, il apercevait le mince parapet qui reliait les dernières échelles et, en contre-bas, la falaise qui s'achevait sur les rochers détachés du glacier. Flippant. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il ferma presque les yeux pour pouvoir descendre et se fia seulement aux cris de ses amis qui lui disaient qu'il était bientôt arrivé au terme de la deuxième. Au-dessus, profitant d'un court moment d'intimité, le leader avait pris son cadet dans ses bras pour partager un doux baiser, une main derrière la nuque, l'autre sur sa taille, alors que Shige avait enroulé ses bras autour de son cou pour se presser contre lui. Après quelques instants, quand ils perçurent les félicitations de Tegomass pour le plus âgé, ils se séparèrent, bien à regret, et Kato s'engagea sur les barreaux, suivi de peu par son compagnon.

Une fois tous arrivés en bas, sur les rochers, il s'accordèrent une pause pour que Koyama puisse retrouver ses esprits après la descente, puis repartirent vers une grande étendue rocailleuse devant eux, parfois blanche. En montant la première colline, ils s'aperçurent que le glacier était en fait recouvert de roche et de poussière, ce qui le rendait gris et le faisait disparaître de la vue alors qu'il était bien là, épais de plus de 90 mètres sous leurs pieds. S'amusant à contourner les blocs de pierre et les petites crevasses, Shigeaki prit plaisir à photographier les minces ruisseaux qui s'écoulaient sur la glace, originaire de sa propre fonte, plus en hauteur.

Ils restèrent sur le glacier un certain temps, observant la formation de la glace dans les puits en y jetant des pierres ou calculant la profondeur d'une carotte grâce à des bâtons laissés là, puis ils revinrent vers les échelles pour revenir au niveau de l'hôtel. Il s'organisèrent de la même façon pour la remontée, pensant à bien se reposer entre chaque échelle au risque de, surtout pour Koyama, rester bloqué en plein milieu, le vertige pouvant facilement tétaniser ses victimes. Après avoir ainsi escaladé toute la falaise, ils poussèrent des soupirs de soulagement en arrivant en haut sans avoir eu de problème conséquent, puis repartirent vers une petite gare de pierre où était arrêté un court train rouge. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de descendre dans la vallée grâce à celui-ci, et entrèrent à l'intérieur pour s'y installer. Après quelques minutes, le train commença à rouler sur sa crémaillère et à dériver doucement le long de la montagne, offrant aux six chanteurs de belles vues sur les bois, les monts enneigés face à eux, et les sentiers de randonneurs qui louvoyaient entre les arbres.

Yamapi, assit à côté de Shige, noua discrètement sa main à la sienne pendant que les autres étaient occupés à regarder par la fenêtre et ils échangèrent un sourire complice avant de détourner les yeux pour ne pas être découverts. Leur étreinte secrète suffisait largement en cet instant, car ils savaient qu'ils avaient dès à présent toute la vie devant eux pour profiter des autres plaisirs de couple. Ils allaient pouvoir se découvrir pleinement, se toucher et s'embrasser sans risque d'être surpris, ils pourraient emménager ensemble, passer toute leur existence aux côtés de la personne aimée, le regard perdu dans le sien, rêveur et amoureux.

-Tomo-chan ? murmura une voix à son oreille.

-Hum ? fit le leader en se tournant vers lui.

-Je me trompe peut-être mais... Ryo-chan aime Tego-chan ?

-Ah... ouais. Mais ça devait rester secret... Comment tu l'as su ?

-Bah, ça se voit tellement, sourit le cadet. Il le regarde tout le temps, il fait toujours tout pour être près de lui, pour être celui qui l'aide ou qui répond à ses questions...

-Et on juge les sentiments plus par les gestes que par les mots. Ça veut tout dire. Et tu sais si Tego-chan l'aime aussi ou pas ?

-Il me semble que je l'ai entendu dire à Massu qu'il aimerait se rapprocher un peu plus de lui encore. Massu avait demandé s'il l'aimait et Tego-chan a répondu que ce n'était pas ça, etc. Je pense qu'il n'était pas encore conscient de ses sentiments pour lui.

-Et aujourd'hui ?

-C'est plus probable. Il s'est écoulé un peu de temps, et quand on voit comment il cherche toujours à se coller à lui...

-Ryo va être content, sourit le leader. Depuis le temps qu'il attend ça.

Shigeaki répondit à son sourire et, vérifiant que personne ne les regardait, déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres avant de reprendre sa place, les yeux sur la vitre, faisant comme si de rien n'était. Les lèvres de l'aîné s'étirèrent en un grand sourire heureux et amoureux, chose que Ryo remarqua en tournant les yeux vers lui et il s'avança vers lui.

-Bah alors, ça a l'air d'aller, fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Ouais, la rando était sympa.

-Joue pas à ça avec moi, Pi, je te connais par cœur.

-Et toi, tu a l'air bien content. Être assit à côté de Tego-chan te rend si heureux que ça ?

Les joues du Kanjani prirent brusquement une teinte cramoisie et il détourna les yeux, gêné, geste qui fit écarquiller les yeux du leader, peu habitué à ce genre de comportement, d'autant plus qu'il le vit retirer précipitamment un bras qui était vraisemblablement autour de la taille de Yuya. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers Nishikido en sentant le mouvement de recul et le regarda, interrogateur, avant de sentir les yeux de Tomohisa sur lui et de rougir lui aussi. Yamashita eut un éclat de rire et ébouriffa les cheveux du plus jeune qui fit sa devenue célèbre moue contrariée, puis se cala sur son siège, se rapprochant de son petit ami pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

-Pas d'inquiétude, ils sont ensemble.

-Eh ? Déjà ?

-Apparemment. Je me demande bien depuis quand...

-Le glacier, répondit faiblement Ryo en regardant toujours par la fenêtre.

-Ah bah voilà, depuis pas longtemps.

Après un nouveau sourire, ils reportèrent leur attention sur le paysage et attendirent que le train arrive à son terminus pour descendre et rejoindre l'hôtel, les jambes engourdies par la distance qu'ils avaient parcouru pendant la journée. Là, à peine les sacs posés dans les chambres, Masuda jaillit dans celle du leader et de son meilleur ami, les yeux brillants.

-On va faire de la luge ?

-Ah oui c'est vrai qu'on a des places grâce aux pass. Bah pourquoi pas. Ryo, tu viens ?

-Ouaip.

Ils passèrent donc dans les deux autres chambres pour chercher les absents puis se dirigèrent vers le parc de loisir, situé plus en amont du chalet et de la gare. Une fois à l'intérieur, Yamashita proposa d'aller chercher les tickets, laissant le reste du groupe un instant, puis revint avec un grand sourire.

-Normalement, les pass nous offrent la place du passager, mais on doit quand même payer pour le conducteur. L'hôtesse m'a reconnu alors on a tout eu gratos.

-Cool, fit Keiichiro en souriant, pour une fois que ça sert à quelque chose d'être connu.

-Genre t'aimes pas être adulé... soupira Ryo en haussant les épaules.

-Ben si mais pas trop en vacances...

-Allez, on y va.

Mais à peine eurent ils fait un pas dans la file d'attente que le plus jeune les dépassa tous en saisissant la main du Kanjani.

-Je vais avec Ryo-tan !

Mots qui firent sourire les autres chanteurs, même Masuda qui se mit alors avec Koyama. Celui-ci s'était approché du leader pour lui souffler à l'oreille :

-Je suis peut-être idiot, mais pas aveugle. Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et Shiggy-chan.

-Ah...

-Donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de passer avec lui pour la luge.

Tomohisa eut un sourire reconnaissant en posant la main sur le bras de son petit ami.

-Merci, Keii-chan.

-Ryo-tan ! Je peux passer devant ?

-Vas-y, fit l'aîné en le laissant s'assoir, incapable de lui résister.

Nishikido s'installa alors derrière lui, attacha sa ceinture, laissa son compagnon faire de même, puis passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre lui, ses jambes de part et d'autre de ses hanches, son torse pressé contre son dos, le nez dans son cou, ce qui fit rire le plus jeune.

-Ça chatouille...

Ryo l'embrassa sur la mâchoire et laissa la crémaillère les porter jusqu'en haut de la structure, profitant de la promiscuité de la luge pour ne laisser aucun espace entre eux, Yuya accroché comme un enfant à l'arceau souple fixé sur le devant. Lorsque le véhicule amorça sa descente, il se mit à crier de joie, grisé par la vitesse, son aîné toujours pressé contre lui, un grand sourire sur le visage, appréciant les courbes et les descentes en spirales du parcours, se sentant presque voler entre les arbres et les rochers, sous un pont de bois, louvoyant entre les buttes et les fossés, avant d'arriver, saufs, à une petite baraque où ils quittèrent le véhicule. Debout, ils regardèrent l'écran mis à disposition sur le côté sur lequel étaient affichées les photos des glisseurs et ils rirent aux éclats en regardant leurs têtes, avant de se faire face et de s'enlacer étroitement, liant leurs lèvres avec amour. Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque la luge de Tomohisa et Shigeaki arriva, et les regardèrent en souriant sortir du petit véhicule, le cadet s'étant installé à l'avant, puis se diriger vers l'écran, échangeant des regards complices avec les premiers arrivés.

Une fois tout le groupe réuni, ils firent une seconde descente, elle aussi offerte par les pass, puis repartirent vers l'hôtel, le cœur léger et l'esprit volant dans des rêveries aussi libres et lointaines que l'immensité qui séparait les deux chaînes de montagnes de la vallée de Chamonix. Enfin, pour la première fois depuis la formation du groupe, ils refirent les plans des chambres, laissant Ryo avec Yuya, Yamapi avec Shige, et Keiichiro avec Massu, ces deux derniers étant les seuls qui ne formaient pas un couple, leur cœur déjà pris depuis de nombreux mois. Ils avaient quand même vu la mer pendant leurs vacances, mais celle-ci, de glace, les avait plus rapproché que si elle avait été d'écume et de sel.

_FIN_

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu ! ^_^<p> 


End file.
